japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sohma Hinata
Sohma Hinata is the younger sister of Hiro, and is the only daughter of Satsuki. Her name means 'Towards the Sun' in Japanese. She has few appearances in the Fruits Basket manga. Her most important one being when Hiro picked her up, and held her once he realized that his curse had finally been broken. She is under the age of one by the end of the series. In the sequel manga Fruits Basket Another she is an young adult. Background She is born some time after her older brother's Summer vacation had finished. But it's unknown what day of the Zodiac that she was born on. Like Momo, little Hinata isn't possessed by the Zodiac curse either. Personality Not much of her personality is shown. Except that she loves her old brother above all. She also plays with her brother, including that she loves toys and likes to hold Hiro's hand. In Fruits Basket Another, she appears to be a kind and cheerful young woman. She also seems to be responsible and dependable, as she was entrusted to take care of Shiki Sohma during their trip to the Sohma vacation house. Appearance Being still just a baby, she still has short hair and no teeth, and is also shown wearing baby clothes only. She seems to have the same skin tone as her mother. By the end of the Fruits Basket series she probably has teeth when she turned one year old. As an adult, she has darker-colored short hair with nape-length hair and lower-chin-length bangs in which mainly drapes over the right side of her face. Fruits Basket Manga Hiro Sohma had gotten a phone call from his mother saying that she was pregnant. However Shigure made a pervy quote: "Ahh, Satsuki san, so young...". This comment however had made Hiro very angry. Hinata was born sometime after the Sohmas had their summer vacation. Hiro, being unable to hug her like any other proud older brother, held Hinata's hands instead as he was looking at her. She was shown looking at him when he held her hand. Hiro admits that he wants to be the best big brother to Hinata when he talks about her to Kisa. When Hiro's curse broke, he was in the same room as Hinata, while playing with her. Hiro immediately hugged her and indeed, he did not transform into a Sheep, meaning that his curse did break. His mother comes in and gets so moved, and hugs Hiro and Hinata together, being happy that Hiro is now able to hug anyone he wishes to. She was mentioned by Mutsuki Sohma, as he heard from Hiro that Hinata is going to the Sohma Vacation House. 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' She will appear in season 2. Relationships 'Her Father' It's unknown how she acts around her father. 'Her Mother' Hinata seems to love her mother alot. 'Her older Brother' Hinata gets along with Hiro very well. To the point that she holds his hand and plays with him. As she gets older Hiro started to be overprotective of her. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Father' (Father) *'Sohma Satsuki' (Mother) *'Sohma Hiro' (Older Brother) Trivia *She does not appear in the 2001 anime series. *She is the only non curse Zodiac sibling who knows about her older brother's relation towards her. The second is Momo. *She never met the other Sohma family members and it's unknown if she started to learn how to walk yet. However in Fruits Basket Another she does meet the other Sohmas. *Since Hiro's name means "Light on the Path", she was named Hinata, which means "Towards the Sun" in Japanese. Their mother thought about it for a long time, because she wanted "sunny" names for the both of her two children. *She is the second of Sister Sohmas to appear in Fruits Basket Another, the first being Momo Sohma. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : ??? (2019 anime) *'English' : ??? (2019 anime) all information on Sohma Hinata came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Hinata_Sohma Gallery Hiro.png|Hinata as a one year old Category:Characters Category:Females